Cady Heron
'Cady Michelle Heron '''is the protagonist in ''Mean Girls. ''She is portrayed by Lindsay Lohan. Cady is a student at North Shore High School who moved to Evanston after living her last 12 years in Africa. Her parents are Chip and Betsy Heron, who are research zoologists. She is initiated into the Plastics early in the movie, having a plan to ruin Regina George's life. Early Life She grew up in Africa, with her mother home schooling her. She loved all the animals. A picture is seen by Aaron Samuels of Cady when she was a little girl on an Asian elephant. Cady's first love was Nfume, but he ended up not liking her back. She claims to have had a lot of friends back in Africa, which is not the case in Evanston. High School For Cady's first day of school she was an outcast, she ate lunch in a bathroom stall. The second day of school, Damian Leigh and Janis Ian befriend her. At lunch, Jason, a skeez, tries to scam on her and Regina George came to her aid. This begins her friendship with The Plastics. Janis wants to use this friendship for revenge on Regina, but Cady thinks Regina is sweet and will not do wrong. Janis presented Cady with a hand drawn Map to North Shore High School. At Chris Eisel's Halloween Party Regina takes back her ex-boyfriend, the love interest of Cady, Aaron Samuels. The two of them were canoodling in front of Cady, causing her enragement. Cady would then agree to the plans from Janis to mess-up Regina's life. Cady got sucked into girl world. She wrote in the Burn Book a lie about Ms. Norbury, that she made up. After Regina's technically good physique was ruined, she was not allowed to sit with them. Then Cady became the new Queen Bee. Gretchen Wieners and Karen Smith pry Cady into having a small get-together. Cady tried to seduce Aaron, telling him that she pretended to be bad at math in order to get closer to him, but threw-up on him after she couldn't control the word vomit after Aaron told her she was like a clone of Regina. Regina saw this and then later was told the truth about Kälteen Bars by Shane Oman. At this point Regina knew Cady was sabotaging her and decided to take-down the remaining 3 Plastics. Cady took the sole blame for writing the Burn Book. She wins Spring Fling Queen and elects to break and share the plastic crown. After that redemption she becomes what she calls an Actual Human Being. By the start of her senior year she is dating Aaron Samuels. Aaron was now attending Northwestern University. They see each other on weekends. Quotes Gallery Promos Lindsay Lohan Boots 1.png Lindsay Lohan Boots 2.png Lindsay Lohan Boots 3.png Lindsay Lohan Boots 4.png Cady_Promo.jpg In film Cady_Grass_Promo.jpg Cady_a_Mean_Girl.jpg Cady_at_Toilet.jpg Cady_concerned.jpg Cady_disgusted.jpg Cady_laughing.png Category:Students at North Shore High School Category:The Plastics Category:Mathletes Category:Characters Category:Outcast Category:Female characters Category:Actual Human Beings Category:Mean Girls characters Category:Boots Category:Fashion Style Category:Heros